Evening of the Seventh
by Depths of Silence
Summary: As the night grew darker, the abyss separated the souls of the lovers who were only allowed to meet once a year on the evening of the seventh.


**Disclaimer:** _Depths of Silence_ owns nothing but the Original Characters.

**Title:** Evening of the Seventh

**Rating: **T

**Pairings:** Jayden x Emily x Mike x OC. Kevin x Mia. Lauren x Antonio.

**Authoress Note:** Yes, I know, what on earth am I doing posting another story when I still have The Substitutes to finish? However, truth is, I could not help it! A reviewer informed me of the Japanese version of PRS, and I went to check it out. Aside from noticing the very subtle Red x Yellow hints, I just loved the episode where Takeru and Kotoha had to pretend to be a butler and a lady. That episode was what drove me to this particular story. I have no idea if you people will like this, but Evening of the Seventh will be loosely based on that particular episode. However, there's no timeline for this. I hope you enjoy this new ride of mine! Thank you for the attention!

**Summary:** As the night grew darker, the abyss separated the souls of the lovers who were only allowed to meet once a year on the evening of the seventh.

* * *

**Evening of the Seventh**

_Prologue_

* * *

"Are you sure this is exactly what we were supposed to buy?"

Emily Pirtle looked away from the list she was holding with her right hand, and turned to face the tall, dark haired man standing behind her. Timorously, he raised his eyes from the bags he was carrying, and stared at her with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I pretty much followed Mia's list, yes." the blonde haired girl replied, but a white smile graced her face when Jayden Shiba let out a groan of distress, "But don't worry; I also bought a few things for me too. I told Mia I'd like to bake something as well, and she said it was okay if I did."

"Is that why you wanted to come to the supermarket?" Jayden asked as they stepped out of the building, a scorching wind welcoming as they were embraced by the fiery sun. Still smiling, Emily stepped in front of him, and started walking backwards so that she could still look at him. The plastic bag she was carrying behind her back occasionally bumped into her legs.

"That was part of the reason, the other part..." Emily paused, creating suspense, "Was because Mia was in the kitchen baking a chocolate and wasabi cake."

"Chocolate and wasabi?" Jayden repeated, blue eyes widening in horror, and Emily burst out laughing. "What kind of cake is that? And who'll be the poor soul that will try it?"

"Well, I don't know; I'll do my best to escape from such faith." Emily giggled, and a small smile appeared on Jayden's lips as well. "That's why I bought a few extras just in case too. I'm pretty sure Kevin wouldn't have the heart to do it, had he accepted to come shopping, and Mike...well, he simply wouldn't come."

"Does that make me your last chance?" Jayden inquired, eyebrow raised, and Emily parted her lips to reply. However, before a word could be formed, Emily lost her footing, and fell backwards. Arms widening, Emily felt the plastic bag slip from her fingers before she hit the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Emily!" Jayden called out as he rushed to her side, and go down on his knees. "Are you okay?"

"Ow!" a third voice was heard, and both Jayden and Emily looked to their side at that. Emily's eyes widened in horror when she realized her bag had flow off her hands, and hit a man directly on the back of his head. On that moment he was crouching in the middle of the road, hand on top of his skull while the plastic bag and all its contents were lying at his feet.

"Oh no..." Emily mumbled, completely horrified while she felt Jayden reach out for her arm, and pull her up. Without thinking, Emily rushed to the man's side, knowing that Jayden was right behind her. "I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance? Do you want me to go find a bag of frozen peas? Those are way better than ice!"

A pair of brown eyes was raised as Emily rested a hand on the man's shoulder. She barely had time to register that he did not seem to be much older than herself as her mind raced, her heartbeat increasing tenfold. She would never forgive herself if someone other than herself got hurt because of her clumsiness.

Before Emily could stop herself, she raised three fingers in front of the man's face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'd say three." the man responded, still rubbing the back of his head, wincing as he did. Inwardly, Emily let out the breath she had not realized she had been holding, her brain slowly registering the different accent. He was British. "Also, for further notice, my name is William Walsh, and I must say I am please to see such a pretty face so early in the day."

Emily blushed at the compliment, and the dark haired man laughed at her reaction.

"Also, there's absolutely no need to call for an ambulance. I am sure I will live." lowering his hand from his head, William reached out for the box that lay open by his feet, "Unfortunately, your eggs do not agree with me."

"What? Oh!" Emily exclaimed as she looked down, and saw the six eggs she had bought cracked open all over the pavement. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"There's no need to apologize. I'm sure the eggs would forgive such a pretty lady if they had a voice of their own." William joked, still with a smile on his face. Then, he stood up, and Emily was about to do the same when Jayden appeared next to her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he inquired, and Emily slowly stood up in time to see William nod.

"No harm done. Like I said, I'm pretty sure I'll live." he repeated before gazing at Emily, and smile widely at her. "However, thank you for your concern. Also, thank you for offering me a bag of frozen peas. I certainly didn't know those worked better than ice. I'll keep that in mind next time I'm hit with a carrier bag."

This time Emily's face burned in all shades of red. Chuckling, William raised a hand in her direction.

"Still, before we part, I'd like to know your name."

"It's Emily. Emily Pirtle." the Yellow Ranger introduced herself as she shook William's hand. Then, she glanced at the man clad in red next to her. "And this is Jayden Shiba."

William also shook Jayden's hand before giving one step backwards. That was when Emily recalled what was scattered all over the pavement, and bent on her knees. Without saying anything, she started gathering everything that was closer to her. Jayden quickly mimicked her, but when Emily was just about to grab the box of eggs, William picked it up.

"I can throw this in the bin." he offered, and Emily quickly stood up.

"No, please, it was all my fault. I should clean my own mess." she said as Jayden raised his head to observe the two of them. "You got hurt because of me. I cannot have you doing the clean-up as well. It's not fair."

"Well, good thing I wasn't asking for your permission, then." William answered with a knowing smile. "However, now that I think about it, maybe it was a good thing that your carrier bag hit me. You see, I'm rather lost, so could you tell me where the port is? I have a friend I'm supposed to meet there."

"Oh sure!" Emily responded as Jayden finally stood up while gently taking the plastic bag from her hand. "I'd take you there, but unfortunately we have something we must do."

"Emily, you go buy a new box of eggs," Jayden spoke all of a sudden, cutting the Yellow Ranger off. Confusedly, Emily turned to look at him, "I'll give him directions. This way we'll save some time, and Mia won't kill us when we finally meet them."

"Well, I..."

"He's right. Don't let me keep you." William said as he raised a hand in the air, and Emily's eyes turned to him, "Thank you once again for your kind rescue. I won't forget it, Emily Pirtle."

"I'm really sorry, William." Emily apologized as she felt her cheeks burn for the third time. "And I'm really sorry I can't give you directions, but Jayden's right. We really can't be late."

"Who knows, maybe one day we'll see each other again." William told her, and Emily smiled at that. Then, she gazed at Jayden, who looked back at her, before twirling around, and rush back to the supermarket.

Thankfully, and since she knew where the box of eggs were displayed, Emily managed to do everything she needed to do in less than five minutes. When she walked out of the supermarket, she spotted Jayden leaning against the wall, plastic bags resting on the ground, next to his feet.

"I'm really sorry!" she apologized as she ran to his side, an apologetic expression on her face. "I should've known better than to walk backwards!"

"It's okay, don't worry." Jayden told her with a small smile, which Emily returned. Then, he reached out for the bags. "So, are we all set?"

"Yes, I have the eggs." Emily said, "What about William?"

"Oh, he went to the port. I gave him the easiest route, and don't worry, he'll be fine." Jayden reassured her, and Emily felt her heart swell at that. Only Jayden to see right through her weak smile, and notice her agitation. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. I'm sure Kevin and Mike will probably be desperate by now." Emily giggled, and Jayden's smile widened just a little bit more.

Then, the two of them made their way home.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to have a picnic under this burning sun?" Mike complained as he shielded his eyes with a hand, and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You could've stayed at home, if you wanted to." he responded, "Besides, you're the Green Ranger. You should be feeling great surrounded by all these trees."

"The trees aren't the problem, man." Mike answered as he looked at the Blue Ranger. "Besides, Mentor gave us the day off. He never gives us the day off. Do you really think I'd stay home with him? He'd make me train like crazy! I'd rather be here, melting under this smouldering sun, to be there, under Mentor's creepy stare."

"Then, stop complaining." Kevin told him, and Mike nudged him on the arm.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be complaining too," he said, a knowing smirk on his face, "Once you taste Mia's food."

Kevin made a face, and Mike burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" a female voice asked from behind them, and Mike immediately went silent. Kevin straightened up all of a sudden, and both boys glanced at each other before looking over their shoulders. Standing there, with a cake on her hands, was Mia Watanabe.

"Kevin here, he...err...squealed like a girl when he saw a bee." Mike explained as he pointed at Kevin with his thumb, and Mia blinked at that.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed in self-defence, but he shut up when Mike's foot met his in a not-so-kind gesture.

"I didn't know you were scared of bees, Kevin." Mia commented as she walked past the two boys, in direction of the table that had been settled not too far from them.

"Well, me neither..." Kevin muttered as he glared at Mike, who simply chuckled at that. "Anyway, where are Jayden and Emily? I thought those two were just going to buy something, and be right back."

"Actually, Emily said she wanted to bake something too." Mia explained as she placed her cake right in the middle of the table, a sweet smile on her face. "She also went to buy some things I needed, so I guess it'll take them a while to get there."

"Now that you mention it, what sort of cake is that, Mia?" Mike asked as he walked towards her, and carefully eyed the said cake. It was round, and it was covered with chocolate frosting. "It's looks pretty...normal to me."

"Oh, it's a chocolate cake!" Mia informed him as she turned to face the Green Ranger, a white smile gracing her features. "Well, I baked it in two cake pans because I wanted to add some wasabi and honey, so when we cut it you'll see the filling."

"Wasabi and honey for filling?" Mike repeated, and he saw Kevin's horror-stricken expression over Mia's shoulder. Mike himself was struggling not to show any signs of panic. "That's...err...quite original of you..."

"Thank you! I told Lauren about it, and she seemed quite interested in my idea." Mia said as she turned to admire her cake, and Mike took the opportunity to look at Kevin.

Oh, they were so doomed...

"Hey amigos!" a voice called out all of a sudden, and the three Rangers looked over their shoulders. Walking towards them was non-other than Antonio Garcia, pulling his fishing cart, and next to him, walking in a much calmer manner was Lauren Shiba. "You won't believe what I caught today!"

"Fish?" Kevin asked with a smile, and Antonio's grin widened at that.

"You sure can say that, amigo! I caught tons of fish that we can grill today!" he laughed, and everyone saw Lauren's lips curling upwards at the Golden Ranger's behaviour. When Antonio finally reached the trio, he released his cart, and looked around. "Now, where's Jayden? We could really use his ability to create fire right now."

"He and Emily had to go shopping. Apparently, Emily wanted to bake something too." Mike explained, and Antonio turned to him, "But show us what you've caught, man! I'm pretty sure there's a lot of fish we can chose from."

"You bet!" Antonio exclaimed as he motioned for Mike to get closer, "This picnic is going to be golden, baby!"

"So, Mia, what do you have in store for us, today?" Lauren asked as she abandoned Antonio's side, seeing that the three men were far more interested in fish on that moment. The Pink Ranger, upon hearing her name, smiled before waving a hand in direction of the table.

"I baked the cake I told you about." she said, gesturing towards the chocolate cake, "Chocolate, honey and wasabi. Do you think everyone will like it?"

"I'm sure they'll love it." Lauren answered with a small smile, a hand resting on Mia's arm. "You know how much I enjoy your cooking."

"Thanks Lauren." Mia said with a smile before she gazed at the three boys, "So, what's going on between you and Antonio? No one was ever that interested in accompanying him to his fishing adventures before."

"Well, I find his adventures to be quite refreshing, although Antonio does seem to make quite a racket whenever he catches something." Lauren commented as she also gazed at the Golden Ranger, who was now holding a fish with both his hands. "And I think most fishermen don't really enjoy the disturbance."

"I wonder why..." Mia trailed off when Antonio started talking rather loudly while both Kevin and Mike chuckled at the Golden Ranger's behaviour. "Anyway, I wonder when Jayden and Emily will get here. I can't wait to see everyone eating my cake!"

"Hey guys!"

"I don't think you need to wait any longer." Lauren commented with a small smile as she watched her brother and Emily appear from behind a couple of trees. Jayden was carrying a few grocery bags while Emily was carrying a red tupperware container with both her arms.

"Hey! You're finally here!" both Antonio and Mike chorused as they turned to the last members of the team. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, it was my fault." Emily apologized as she reached Mike's side, "I wanted to bake something too, and since we still needed to go buy some things for the picnic..."

"Yeah, guys, we're sorry." Jayden apologized, and he nodded in gratitude when Kevin reached out for two of the bags he was holding.

"Ah, stop with the apologies. You guys are here, so we can finally have some fun!" Mike exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulders. "Antonio here has caught a ton of fishes, so we'll definitely have a lot to eat today."

"We could always take some to Master Ji after the picnic's over!" Emily said with a wide smile, and everyone nodded at that. However, before someone could speak, Mike reached out for the tupperware container, and took it from Emily's hands.

"Sure thing, but first, let's eat!"

"Hey wait!" Antonio exclaimed all of a sudden, making everyone freeze after gazing at him. Crossing his arms against his chest, Antonio tapped his chin with his index finger while his eyes were focused solemnly on Emily. Slowly, he made his way towards the Yellow Ranger, who shifted backwards at the unexpected approach.

"W-What?" she stammered, and Antonio narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration. Then, he tilted his head to the side, and lowered his hand. As quickly as his serious expression had appeared, it was gone, replaced by a wide smile.

"Nope, it's nothing. I thought you looked like someone I heard about today, but nah, it can't be."

Emily blinked at that, but before she could speak, Mike rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, man, quit wasting time. Jayden's here, so you can finally start your fire." he said, "As for me, I'm definitely going to try Emily's food right now."

"Hey!" Mia called out from next to Lauren, and she raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to try my chocolate, honey and wasabi cake?"

Everyone, except for Lauren, gulped at that.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Okay, everyone; what did you think? Thank you for reading Evening of the Seventh!


End file.
